


Playing Mermaid

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I came back to see if you wanted to get a drink and find you playing mermaid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Mermaid

A peaceful quiet shrouded the Bliss Island wharf.  The half moon smiled crookedly in the inky sky.  High tide lapped at the ragged shoreline.  Colorful lanterns were strung along the waterfront.  The wharf was barren, with business long done for the day and the sailors populating the taverns in town. 

Sanji found Zoro’s clothes puddled near the end of an empty skiff dock.  His three katanas lay across them within easy reach from the water.  The Thousand Sunny was moored with the larger ships some distance away. 

Sanji set his shoes down beside Zoro’s discarded boots, tugged up the hems of his trousers, and took a seat on the edge of the rough, weathered pier.  The pleasantly cool water swirled around his bare ankles. A night bird skimmed along the moonlit sea.  A few seconds later, a head broke the water’s surface and Sanji waited for Zoro to notice him.  It didn’t take long.  With a grin, Zoro swam back to the pier.

“Hey,” he said, gripping the edge of the dock beside Sanji.  He swiped his hand over his face and then his hair, making it stick up in front like a green fish fin.  “I thought you went into town.”

“I did.”  Sanji stubbed out his cigarette and flicked the spent butt away.  “I came back to see if you wanted to get a drink and find you playing mermaid.”  Franky had pointed out where Zoro had gone swimming after his watch, when Sanji hadn’t found him on the Sunny.

“The water looked cool,” Zoro said with a shrug of one shoulder.

Sanji smirked.  “More like you got lost and gave up.”

“I did not.”  Zoro punctuated his declaration by slicing his arm across the water, splashing Sanji.

“Oi!” Sanji kicked at Zoro, who swam backwards out of the way.  “Shitty swordsman.”

Grinning rottenly, Zoro sent another arc of water splashing onto Sanji.

“You bastard.”  Sanji got to his feet and began stripping out of his wet clothes.  His vest and shirt joined Zoro’s clothing on the pier.  He struggled out of his soaked trousers, which were plastered around his legs.  “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Uh-huh.”  Zoro treaded water, laughter evident on his face.

Sanji kicked his wet boxers aside and dove in.

Zoro had vanished when Sanji surfaced.  Sanji turned in a circle, searching.  He wasn’t surprised when a hand closed around his ankle and yanked him under, but it didn’t stop him from getting water up his nose.

Breaking free, Sanji propelled to the surface, sucked in a good breath of air, and dove back under.  The sea was dark and salt stung his eyes when he opened them.  He knew Zoro wouldn’t be far, though – it wasn’t that type of game.  A darker shadow passed close by and he grabbed it quickly.  His arms closed around Zoro’s thigh and he pulled hard.

Zoro squirmed and kicked, and soon they were tussling in the water.  Sanji shot upwards for a breath and jumped on Zoro when he rose, too, sending him back under.  Zoro’s broad hands grappled at Sanji’s waist, tumbling them underwater.  They broke for air again.  Cursing and gurgling laughter floated from the previously quiet harbor.

“Fucking marimo octopus.”

“Aho eel.”

Arousal drifted beneath the fighting, swimming closer to the surface with every touch.  Sanji slid against Zoro’s solid body, grasping him tightly as they wrestled in the cool depths.  Zoro’s groping became more blatant and he sucked a titillating bruise on Sanji’s shoulder.

Sanji found his footing when he next rose for air.  His shoved his hair out of one eye.  Their fighting had taken them closer to the shoreline.  The water came up three-quarters of the way on Sanji’s chest.

Zoro’s fingers trailed along Sanji’s bare skin as he circled around him.  Stopping in front of Sanji, Zoro stepped closer, his hardened cock bumping against Sanji’s erection.  He didn’t hesitate in brushing Sanji’s hair completely off his face.

“Must you do that?” Sanji bitched, fighting the urge to kick Zoro and fix his hair.  He hated when Zoro did that.

“No,” Zoro slipped his hand behind Sanji’s neck, “but I like being the only one who gets to see all of you.”

It wasn’t the first time Zoro had said something like that, but it didn’t stop Sanji’s heart from jumping.  “Stupid, sentimental fool,” Sanji said gruffly, and kissed Zoro before he could say anything more.

Zoro’s lips parted readily beneath Sanji’s and Sanji took advantage of the invitation.  Sanji’s tongue brushed against Zoro’s, drawing him into a kiss that heated rapidly.  He plundered Zoro’s mouth with permission that hadn’t ever been afforded anyone else.  Kissing Zoro never ceased to arouse Sanji fervently.  Not even catching an accidental glimpse of Nami naked had excited him as much.

Sanji dragged his hands down Zoro’s strong back, grasped Zoro’s ass, and pulled Zoro tightly against him.  Zoro’s coarse pubic curls rubbed stimulatingly against Sanji’s cock.  He became extremely turned on when Zoro twined his legs around Sanji’s waist.  The buoyancy of the water allowed Sanji to easily hold Zoro.

Sanji curved his hand inward, his fingers seeking a prize, and Zoro moaned against his mouth.  Breaking the kiss, Zoro rested his forehead against Sanji’s and mumbled, “Yeah, do it.”

Sanji’s hips bucked of their own accord, rubbing his cock against Zoro’s groin.  He bit down on the urge to hump like mad and concentrated on fulfilling Zoro’s desire.  He stretched Zoro familiarly, listening to the muted sounds of enjoyment Zoro couldn’t fully stifle. 

“Sanji.”  Zoro’s begging was wrapped in a growl of demand that Sanji readily gave in to.  The water made Zoro easy to maneuver and Sanji closed his eyes at the rush he felt when he pierced Zoro with his cock.  Zoro was tight and warm and perfect, and Sanji wanted to fuck him blind.

But the water was a hindrance now.  Sanji couldn’t thrust like he wanted with the drag of the water.  His toes lifted from the sandy sea floor, making him lose his balance, with every draw back of his hips. Frustration curled his lips and bared his teeth. 

Then, Zoro started moving on his own.  His arms pressed hard on Sanji’s shoulders for leverage and his legs squeezed Sanji’s sides.  Water splashed and slapped against their bare upper chests as Zoro bounced, fucking himself on Sanji’s cock.  Lust speared Sanji, making his blood boil, as Zoro took his own pleasure.  Sanji dug his feet in the sand and held on for as long as he could.

Orgasm drowned Sanji when it came, stealing his breath and pulling him under with the riptide of his climax.  He choked on Zoro’s name with his release.  His cock pulsed, spilling inside Zoro as Zoro continued bouncing.  His grip on Zoro’s hips was ineffectual against Zoro’s strength and the sensitivity was nearly overwhelming after Sanji was spent.

Sanji opened his eyes and stilled his tongue before imploring Zoro to stop.  Zoro’s head was tilted back, a flush of red staining his cheeks visible even in the moonlight.  His lower lip was clamped beneath his upper teeth.  His earrings jingled like soft bells.  He fucked himself with short, fast bounces, using Sanji how he needed.  It made Sanji withstand the oversensitivity to give Zoro what he wanted.  Slipping his hand between their bodies, Sanji wrapped his fingers around Zoro’s stiff cock.

Zoro grunted and thrust hard into Sanji’s fist.  Droplets ran down the angle of his jaw and the corded column of his neck.  Sex sharpened his edges and colored him beautiful at the same time.  Sanji bit his inner cheek as Zoro clamped down on him and he watched as Zoro came with intensity.  The sight stirred arousal, though Sanji wasn’t ready to go yet again.

Zoro slumped in Sanji’s arms, his chin dropped as he breathed heavily.  The water surface rippled around their upper bodies.  Sanji waited, his hands locked behind Zoro’s lower back, content to stay joined as they were.

But with an eventual kiss, Zoro untangled himself from around Sanji and stretched.  “I could use that drink now,” he said.  His eyes danced mischievously.  “Race you back to the dock.”

“How old are you, five?” Sanji said, and then took off swimming.

“Oi!  Cheater!”  Zoro yelled after him.  He dove after Sanji and caught up quickly.

Sanji beat him only by a hand, but he still won.  “Heh.  Loser,” he said, hoisting himself up.

Zoro grabbed him around the waist from behind and threw him back into the water. 

Laughter rang in Sanji’s ears when he sputtered to the surface.  Zoro sat on the empty skiff dock, tugging his boots on.  “Shitty marimo,” Sanji said, climbing out of the water.  Zoro blocked the kick to his head with his forearm and a chuckle.  Sanji snagged his boxers, still wet from Zoro’s splashing, and pulled them on.  They were clammy against his skin.  He’d have to go back to the Sunny and change.

Sliding on his mostly dry shirt, but leaving it unbuttoned, Sanji lit a cigarette and took a sweet, post-coital drag.  The pack and lighter had thankfully been in his shirt pocket, or he would’ve had to kill Zoro. He stepped into his shoes, gathered the rest of his clothes in his arms, and headed for the Sunny.

“Wait for me, dartbrow,” Zoro said, jogging to catch up.  He pulled his shirt over his head as he neared Sanji.  Sanji grabbed Zoro’s elbow as he started angling off in the wrong direction.  “That sea witch didn’t give me much money, so we’ll have to go somewhere cheap.”

“As if I’d take an ape like you anywhere nice.”  Sanji pivoted with a swift spin-kick to Zoro’s ass.  “And don’t call my sweet Nami-swan names.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and preceded Sanji up the gangplank to the Sunny.  Franky was using his watch to mow the lawn.  Sanji ignored Franky’s applause at Sanji’s state of dress.  He’d put a dent in Franky after changing.

Zoro followed Sanji into the interior halls of the ship and hesitated at a juncture.  “I’ll come and find you after I’m dressed,” Sanji told him.  “Knowing you, you’ll still be looking for the head.”

Zoro scowled.  “I know where it is.”

“Ha,” Sanji scoffed and continued on towards the men’s cabin.

“Hey, Sanji,” Zoro said.

Sanji paused with one leg over the section hatch and looked over his shoulder.  “What?”

“I love you.”

As it did every time Zoro said the words, Sanji’s heart hitched and stumbled in wondrous joy.  “I love you, too,” he replied thickly.

Zoro’s face lit up in a smile that made Sanji feel like the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world. 

“You know, everyone’s gone,” Sanji said, suddenly wanting to keep Zoro to himself. “Franky won’t bother us.  We’ll have the men’s cabin to ourselves.”

Zoro’s smile grew.  He closed the distance between them and laid his hand possessively on Sanji’s lower back.  “I can wait for that drink until tomorrow.”


End file.
